1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of facilitating telephonic connections and subsequent operations on a mobile computing device.
2. Description of Art
Mobile computing devices are becoming more popular with expansion of their functionality and capability. Mobile computing devices currently available on the market come equipped with telecommunication functionality for making data or voice connections as well as computing capability for executing various applications. Widely used applications executed on the mobile computing devices include applications for managing emails, schedules and contact information. Also, more mobile computing devices are now equipped with cameras that allow taking of pictures and GPS (Global Positioning System) sensors that track its location. Various applications are developed and available to take advantage of such hardware capabilities. Such additional functionality and capability are contributing to wide popularity of mobile computing devices.
As such functionality and capability of the mobile computing devices expand, a user may need to switch between applications more often to perform an operation. On smartphones, one of the most often used functionalities is placing a phone call to a destination. Typical users cannot remember a long sequence of numbers. Hence, unless a user writes down all the information for accessing a service, the user may have to switch between a phone application and other applications to retrieve and enter all the information to successfully connect to a destination and access a service. Information for accessing the service, other than the telephone number, may include: passwords, call bridge numbers, account numbers, PIN numbers, and any combinations thereof. The need to switch between applications may extend the time required to perform a task and irritate the user.
Assume that a user is placing a phone call to a phone conference center based on a telephone number included in an email. In order to access the phone conference center, the user must first dial a telephone number and then manually enter a call bridge number and/or password that may also be included in the email. After dialing, the user must switch to an email application to confirm the correct bridge number and/or password necessary to access the phone conference service unless the user memorizes or writes down the call bridge number and/or password. Similarly, when connecting to a destination via a PBX (private branch exchange) based on information available from a contact application, a user needs to place a phone call to a destination and then manually enter a correct extension number to reach the destination. If the user does not remember the extension number, the user must switch back to the contact application to confirm the extension number and then return to the phone application to manually enter the correct extension number. Each of these processes is time consuming and cumbersome.